Draco's Sister
by Pixiedragon25
Summary: Draco finds out he has a sister, her name is Violet. What happens when Voldemort does as well. Rated T for later violence. Disclaimer: I don't own any original harry potter characters. I do own Violet as well as Crabbe's younger siblings. And Robert and Cynthia.
1. Chapter one: Draco's sister

Draco's Sister

I am Draco Malfoy, pure blood son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. I had blonde hair like both my parents and blue eyes like my mum. Son of death eaters, nephew of the psychotic Bellatrix Lestrange; who tortured Frank and Alice Longbottom. I am an only child; at least I thought I was until my parents told me otherwise. I had been doing homework in my private study when my mum and dad walked in. My mum said this, "Draco, eleven years ago, I had become pregnant and had a baby-," I just had to interrupt. "How could I not have known?!" I yelled outraged. My mother continues, "I placed a charm on myself so no one would know, not even you. Besides you were only two." She gave me time to ask questions, "Where is the baby? Was it a boy or a girl? What was its name?" my mum laughs, "Darling it was a girl, your sister will be arriving for dinner; you don't need to know where she was. And finally her name is Violet." I sit there in stunned silence, I had a sister I didn't know about and they are just telling me now; how could they? I could tell I had a hurt expression on my face because my mother came over and hugged me, whispering consoling words in my ear. "Is she really coming home?" I ask my father, he laughs "yes she will be here in twenty minutes." I nod my head against my mother's shoulder; I look at both of them when my mother finally pulls away, "then I guess I will have to go get ready." Their laughs follow me up the giant staircase.

So there I was, dressed up in my black tux with green cufflinks and tie. My mother was in an emerald green dress, and my dad was in a matching tux; and we were waiting. We hear a carriage come to a halt outside our foyers doors and some horses whinny. We can hear two sets of footsteps on the driveway's gravel; one pair is definitely a man's crunching heavily while the other is softer and lighter. Two house elves open the manor's doors and a man in black with short cropped brown hair walks in; he calls out "Introducing Miss Violet Malfoy, age eleven." A girl definitely eleven walks in in a lavender coloured dress, her hair is blonder than mine and her eyes are _purple_. Her skin is paler than mine and she is quite pretty for an eleven year old. She glances nervously around at both my—our parents and then at me. She looks back at them and she speaks in a voice that sounds like tinkling bells, "Mum? Dad?" they both nod speechless and my mother and father walks swiftly forward to hug her daughter. I shuffle my feet nervously not knowing what to do, Violet looks at me with my trademark smirk and says "well big brother, aren't you going to give me a hug?" I grin, walk over to her and put my arm around her. "Welcome home little sister, welcome home." I whisper in her ear.

_**Two weeks later….**_

The Hogwarts express will be leaving soon so my sister and I run to go through to the platform. I take her hand and pull her through to the platform; father had sent ahead our bags so they would be loaded on early and we wouldn't have to worry about them. When we first step out onto the platform I can see Potty and Weasel with Granger with the other Weasley's, "Never talk to them VI," she nods her head; after that I look for my friends Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini to introduce them to Violet. We find them after the train leaves as we look for a compartment. When we find them Zabini says "Eh Malfoy, where ya been? Who's the girl, a first year?" I glower at him and tell them the truth "guy's this is my sister, Violet; and yes this is her first year." Violet blushes and waves to them; I motion to her to take a seat beside me after I sit down. She looks at her lap the whole way to Hogwarts, not saying a word. We get to Hogwarts and like every year that big oaf Hagrid calls to all first years to follow him, Violet looks at me to make sure it's alright and I nod. I have never had anyone look at me with such respect before, it was awesome. I watch her as she walks away and I join my crew in a carriage when she is out of sight. The whole way to Hogwarts I can't help but worry about my sister. She had never been anywhere near as quiet at home than on the train and she had never been around so many people as she would be after today. By the time we arrived at the school, my worry level had risen dramatically. I ran to my seat at the Slytherin table to wait for my sister, and then when she walked in I realized that she still had the sorting to do. What would people think if she didn't end up in Slytherin? What would mother and father think? They call people up and people get sorted, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, but I don't really pay attention. Then Professor McGonagall calls her up, "Violet Malfoy." The room goes dead silent, then as one the hall turns from Violet to me. Before anyone can say anything though McGonagall places the sorting hat on her head and the hat is either silent or muttering for a really long time. Then after literally seven minutes the hat yells…

_**To find out what happens next and which hat she is sorted into I need at least five reviews. R&R please.**_


	2. Chapter two: Draco's worries

Draco's sister: Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**__: __**I don't own any of J. K Rowling's characters…**_

_**I hope you like the second chapter. :D~PD25**_

_**. .**_

Then Professor McGonagall calls her up, "Violet Malfoy." The room goes dead silent, then as one the hall turns from Violet to me. Before anyone can say anything though McGonagall places the sorting hat on her head and the hat is either silent or muttering for a really long time. Then after literally seven minutes the hat yells…

"Slytherin!"

My whole table cheers, while the other tables groan and I sigh in relief. My sister smiles cutely at Professor Dumbledore than at Professor Snape. Then joins us at our table, and scoots in next to me. She whispers to me, "Did I do well?" I smile back at her and give her a one armed hug, "You did great VI." We sit through the rest of the sorting and then through the dinner. After that I make her follow me down to our common room I the dungeons. Our prefect, Thomas Flint tells the new Slytherins our password _Pure-blood_ and the wall slides open revealing a large room lit with green lamps, green and black couches and a giant fireplace with green fire. The new Slytherins oh and aw, amazed with the place. Our prefects are splitting up the new kids into the different rooms, and I feel sad to watch my sister walk away already talking to a dark haired girl who seemed to be trying to ignore her. As they reach the stairs my sister looks back and gives me a thumbs up and a smile, I try to give a reassuring smile but I'm pretty sure it came out wrong. I walk over to Zabini who is sitting in a high backed leather chair reading a book about great Slytherin heroes. I pull the book out of his hands and flip it onto the table sending things off the edge. He just sighs and looks at me with a concerning face, I would never tell anyone but I actually think Blaise is pretty cool and is a very good friend. He asks "What's wrong?" and he leans back in his chair. "I don't know but since Violet I haven't been able to stop worrying. She's messed with my head." He laughs; the kind of laugh that leaves you gasping on the floor and I glower at him. He gets back in his seat and says, "She's your little sister, you're always going to feel that way about her. _Oh my God I can't believe I am suddenly stuck with her for the rest of my life, it's going to take a while to get used to her…._

_**Sorry for the short chapie, I'm also sorry it took a while to be posted. Hope you like it. Next chapter will be on Violets P. O. V. R&R please…**_


	3. Chapter three: Violet's Arrival

Violet's P.O.V: Violet Arrives

"Miss Violet, word has been sent from your parents. It is time you went home." Violet Malfoy waves her hand dismissively "Fine, Robert I shall be ready in two shakes of a lamb's tail." She smiles at him daintily before he leaves. When he shuts the door she sighs, she knew why she was given to Robert when she was born, and she had an excellent memory of her baby years. Robert and his late wife Cynthia cooing at her all the time. It was kind of sweet. She had been given to them because in the time before lord Voldemort girl children were often looked down on and her parents had not wanted that for her so they gave her to family friends, who were always unnoticed by the dark lord. There was also another reason though; from the moment of birth she had always had strong magical abilities, she could use occlumency on her parents when she was just hours old, and then her magic just kept going uphill from there; something new every day. When she was a day old she could understand anybody, even if they spoke another language and could usually answer back. Her mother, Narcissa had told her that she had a brother and that one day when the dark lord was defeated they would return together as a family. She made the appropriate guess days before that today would be the day so she had not been surprised when Robert had told her. Violet gets up from her desk by the window and studies herself in the long mirror by her bedside. She had decided to wear a lavender coloured dress to match her purple eyes that clashed greatly with her very pale skin, and her bleach-silver blonde hair has been tied up in a half ponytail that pulls the hair out of her face but leaves the rest flowing down her back gracefully. She walks into the hall and down the grand staircase into the mansion's foyer and out to the horse drawn carriage. Robert opens the door and helps her into it then jumps in himself. When they're settled the driver pulls away from her lifelong house and travels for quite some time. Finally Robert speaks, "Violet," he looks at her with sincerity, "I really think I'm going to miss you." He gives her a hug ad she replies kindly, "I will miss you to Robert; you practically raised me since Cynthia died." His face takes on a pained expression she had seen so many times. "Don't worry VI, I'll be okay." After that he just pats her back gently and the rest of the drive is left in silence.

They arrive at Malfoy manor, and as they are walking up the steps Robert tells her that she has to wait until he announces her- which she thinks is stupid- but she complies anyway. She can hear him announce her arrival and she walks in with flourish. She glances around nervously looking from the two older people in the room, and then to the thirteen year old boy standing beside them. She looks back she assumes are her parents and says "Mum? Dad?" they nod speechlessly and walk forward really fast like they were chasing something. They both give me hugs while my mother rambles about nothing. Violet glances over and sees her brother Draco shuffling his feet nervously; she smirks and says, "Well big brother, aren't you going to give me a hug?" He grins at me walks over to me and gives me a one armed hug, and then he whispers in my ear, "Welcome home little sister, welcome home." I grin into his shoulder.

_**Sorry for the wait, but I hope you like it. **____** I thought I would try it in Violet's side of the story (I also need to think of what to put in Draco's next chapter so I hope you enjoy!) R&R Please! :D**_


	4. Chapter four: Violet's Sorting

Violet's sorting:

_**Two weeks later…**_

My brother leads me onto the platform and his face gets a disgusted expression, I look over and see a red haired boy, a messy black haired boy, and a brown haired girl who were talking excitedly to each other. My brother says to me, "never talk to them VI" I just nod my head, there is no point arguing with him. He leads me over to the train looking for his friends; we don't find them until the train is already leaving. They are in a compartment near the back, we slide into the compartment and one of the boys says, "Eh Malfoy, where ya been? Who's the girl, a first year?" My brother glares at him and says back "guys this is my sister Violet; and yes she is a first year." I blush against my will when I see them staring at me and wave at them shyly. My brother sits down and pats the seat beside him; I sit down and stare at my lap the whole time. I guess I would have talked but I was too worried; I was worried about what house I would be sorted into. Would it be Slytherin, like the rest or Ravenclaw, because I am a talented witch, it might even be Hufflepuff because of how loyal and patient I am. It fills me with dread to even think that I might be in Gryffindor; my family would probably disown me, who had ever heard of a Malfoy in Gryffindor? I hadn't and I didn't want to be the first; I did though admire how brave they were; though I would never tell anyone in my family that. The train comes to a stop and the whistle blows, I follow my brother off of the train. When I get off the train I hear "_All first years, follow me. I repeat all first years follow me to the boat."_ I look at Draco and he just nods his head; I follow the half-giant (I can just tell) and he leads us towards some plain looking wooden boats. I get in with two other people; one is a blonde haired boy who has bright blue eyes and a crooked grin, the other is a small blonde haired girl with the same bright blue eyes. The girl smiles at me and gives me her hand to shake, "hey, I'm Vanessa Sutton, and this is my brother Nicholas." I shake both of their hands; the boat lurches forward that moment and fall into Nicholas's shoulder, my cheeks warm up and I mumble "sorry" as I get up. Vanessa laughs and asks me, "so what's your name," I laugh with her and reply, "Violet, Violet Malfoy." Vanessa looks at me curiously, "so I guess you're going to be in Slytherin." I shrug my shoulders, "yeah I guess; my family would practically disown me if I didn't. What house do you want to be in?" she laughs and says, "We both want to be in either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor." I nod my head as the boat comes to a stop at the edge of Hogwarts. "That's cool." The giant leads us up into the castle once we are out of the boat. We wait on a giant staircase until a blacked haired witch in an emerald green tartan comes to stand in front of us. She announces loudly so everyone can hear, "Welcome to Hogwarts," she starts off, "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be like your family in Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house's common room. The four houses are called 'Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin'. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts you triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded with the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours." She pauses and looks at each of us. "The sorting ceremony will start in a few moments in front of the entire school. I suggest you smarted yourselves up while you wait. I will return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly." As soon as she leaves everyone starts whispering, I look over at Vanessa and see that she has gone pale, I walk over to her and squeeze her hand. I whisper in her ear, "don't worry, you'll be fine." When I lean back I see she is trying to smile, I would be to if I had known this was probably the first time a Malfoy had ever comforted someone. The professor walks back into the hall and says, "Move along now. The sorting ceremony is about to start." We all walk single file into the giant hall and the entire first years gasp, including me. It's huge and the roof looks exactly like it had outside; it was pretty and cool. Professor McGonagall – that's her name – starts calling people up; they get sorted into all of the different houses. Finally it's my turn, "Malfoy, Violet," the room went dead silent as I climbed the few stairs there were at sat on the stool; everyone in the audience looked from me to my brother. Before a word is spoken though McGonagall places the hat on my head, everyone holds their breath; the hat starts muttering,

"_**Hmm, a Malfoy,"**_

"_Yes"_

"_**You my dear have an interesting mind."**_

"_How so?"_

"_**While normally, I would have immediately put a Malfoy in Slytherin."**_

_I can feel my face drain of colour, "then why didn't you put me there?"_

"_**Well my dear, you have an interesting mind. You are more patient than anyone else in your family; that rules in Hufflepuff. You have a very smart mind, worthy to be in Ravenclaw. You are also going to do brave things in the future, I know it so that rues in Gryffindor. Yet you are proud enough to be a Slytherin. It can be quite confusing."**_

"_Please Mr. Hat, put me in Slytherin; so my family doesn't disown me."_

_**The hat does something that sounds like it could be a chuckle, "are you sure you wouldn't rather be in Ravenclaw? Where your brains will be acknowledged."**_

_I shake my head no, __**"Very well,"**_

Then the sorting hat yells, **"Slytherin.**"

I sigh and make my way over to the Slytherin table, towards my cheering house mates. I whisper to my brother, "Did I do well?" he whispers back, "you did great Vi." Soon after that they call up Vanessa who gets into Gryffindor and her brother Nicholas gets into Ravenclaw. After that a couple more people are sorted and then we dig into the giant feast. I just know this is going to be the best seven years of my life…

_**Sorry it took a while again! I hope you like it, also just to warn you I think I'm doing the rest of the story in Violets point of view. Comment on what you think… R&R… **_


End file.
